Protegiendo a la tentación
by Electrica Cullen Black
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado la noche del ataque en Port Angeles, si Edward Cullen hubiese continuado siendo el vampiro "no vegetariano" azote de violadores y asesinos... aunque locamente enamorado en secreto de Bella?


**PROTEGIENDO A LA TENTACIÓN**

_¿Qué habría pasado la noche del ataque en Port Angeles, si Edward Cullen hubiese continuado siendo el vampiro "no vegetariano" azote de violadores y asesinos... aunque locamente enamorado en secreto de Bella?_

A Edward apenas le costo una fracción de segundo desarmarlo y arrastrarlo hasta el oscuro callejón adyacente. –Un lugar más _adecuado_ para sus propósitos– En su estado de furia, lo realmente difícil para él fue ejercer la presión justa para que la navaja escapase de su mano..., abstenerse de materializar sus deseos de pulverizarle los dedos en el proceso.

El tipo trató de zafarse, –no daba muestras de miedo ni del lógico asombro, más bien parecía simplemente deseoso de encarar a su adversario– pero estaba bien sujeto. Ni siquiera pudo gritar cuando sintió la terrible punzada en un costado de la garganta. Abrió la boca para hacerlo..., coloco la laringe y los labios en la posición adecuada..., el aire de sus pulmones ascendió poniendo en marcha el diafragma... nada obstruía la traquea... y aún así las cuerdas vocales no produjeron ningún sonido...

Enseguida la ponzoña obró su _magia_ poniendo punto y final a cualquier tipo de resistencia. Bueno... resistencia física se entiende. Llegados a este punto, aquel miserable –al igual que les sucedía a todos, víctimas o futuros neófitos– era presa de un extraño sopor que lo envolvía amenazando con sumirlo en la nada, aunque sin llegar ha hacerlo por completo. Su mente, aquel pozo negro que el vampiro trataba de ignorar a toda costa, seguía bien lucida, tan solo su cuerpo se estaba disolviendo en aquella neblina inexistente.

De todos modos Lonnie jamás sabría que le había pasado. Nadie lo sabría. Ni siquiera sus dos inexpertos acompañantes de esta noche. Para ellos "_el_ _muy_ _desgraciado" _se dio el piro en el último momento después de sobre excitarlos con sus promesas de pasar un buen rato... Y así, sin un guía al que seguir a ciegas, pronto se enzarzaron en una brevísima y mal sonante pelea dialéctica sobre si continuar o no acosando a la muchacha..., alejándose finalmente de ella y su camino a paso vivo; salvando sin saberlo su despreciable pellejo por muy, pero que muy poco.

No. Nadie sabría nada de nada, excepto que la criminalidad descendería un poco de buenas a primeras.

Tal vez, porqué no, _alguien_ le echase de menos en alguna parte... aunque el vampiro se mostraba escéptico al respecto... Un verdadero compinche quizá... o puede que –en el peor de los casos– una compañera a la que mantuviese engañada con una doble vida... –razonó– pero... ¿y qué?. Esa mujer estaría mil veces mejor sola, y el mundo en general sería un poco más seguro a partir de esta noche.

En cuanto a él mismo...

A Edward, no le gustaba en absoluto proporcionarle aquella muerte dulce. Deseaba haber visto el terror en sus ojos... un pálido reflejo del que él inspiró a sus pobres víctimas. Haberle partido un par de huesos previamente –que menos– para que expiará todo el sufrimiento que causó y el que planeaba causar... Una parte de su mente se regodeaba revisando la gama de torturas a las que gustosamente le sometería antes de concederle la tan ansiada muerte...

... pero era un lujo que no podía permitirse en estos momentos con _ella_ tan cerca...

... Otra monitorizaba que Bella llegase sana y salvo al restaurante donde la esperaban sus dos _amigas_. Y el resto se concentraba en las cuestiones propias de su condición de depredador.

La sangre –cálida y vigorizante– brotaba a chorros inundando su boca, y aunque no le apetecía la tomó antes de que resbalara por sus comisuras.

Como ya esperaba, tenía un regusto a alcohol y drogas bastante desagradable, pero aun así siguió haciéndola bajar por su garganta a toda prisa, sabedor de que aunque hubiese sido la más exquisita del universo no la habría disfrutado tampoco lo más mínimo. No. Esta sangre no corría por placer..., tampoco por apagar una sed apremiante o futura... Esta vez se trataba simple y llanamente de que aquel cerdo debía morir por su maligna osadía.

Abandono la herida para morder de nuevo con mayor saña, desgarrando horriblemente el cuello del desgraciado, en un intento de acelerar el proceso y apagar los latidos del monstruo cuanto antes.

No es que él fuese un ángel por cierto... aunque en cierto modo eso era precisamente esta noche. El ángel de la guarda de ella y un ángel exterminador para aquel miserable que pretendía dañarla... puede que incluso arrebatársela para siempre.

Gruñó mientras sacudía la cabeza, desgarrando todavía más en un intento de degüello, pensando en que el violador seguramente le habría echo lo mismo a Bella una vez que satisfaciese sus insanos apetitos carnales.

El tipo se agitó, más su corazón, sano y fuerte a pesar de los numerosos excesos propios de una vida depravada y disoluta, se empeñaba en seguir bombeando la poca sangre que todavía corría por su organismo en su loco afán por vivir... pareciendo recitar un monótono y desesperado:_ No puedo morir, no puedo morir_ a cada latido.

El vampiro se concentro en ellos alejando la, ahora patética, voz mental del asesino, que repasaba inconscientemente sus errores. Invariablemente, por más arrogantes que fuesen, _todos_ se volvían penosos en sus últimos segundos.

_Tump, tump, tump..._

Resonaba en sus perfectos oídos vampíricos aquel tambor.

_Tump, tump..._

Se fue amortiguando su sonido.

_Tump... ... tump..._

Se fue espaciando su redoble..., como los platillitos de esos monitos de cuerda que venden en las ferias conforme se les va agotando.

_Tump..._

Volvió a golpear... y luego... silencio.

El mismo silencio que reinaba horas más tarde en la casa del jefe de policía Swan cuando el vampiro ocupó su lugar habitual en el alfeizar de la ventana de Bella, dispuesto a velar su sueño y, con un poco de suerte, escucharlos. Pensamientos inconscientes hablados que le atraparon desde la primera vez, cuando acudió para..., no estaba seguro, puede que matarla, como el señuelo del pescador atrapa a un salmón ensartándolo en el anzuelo.

Este último pensamiento dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y arrancó un suspiro a su pecho. Después de ochenta años de lo mismo todas las noches y todos los días... cualquier cambio se vuelve un punto de inflexión. Después de ochenta de insoportable monotonía... al fin su mundo tenía un misterio que lo llenase: Ella y su mente silenciosa.

Fue difícil de admitir, pero ahora negarlo era como si un humano tratase de suicidarse conteniendo la respiración... Inútilmente doloroso. Amaba a aquella frágil humana... y lo haría por el resto de sus días inmortales. Cada parte de su ser de piedra lo gritaba mientras contemplaba su agitado sueño..., cada gota de sangre robada achicharraba sus venas fruto de la rabia contenida por lo sucedido... y su muerto corazón parecía a punto de arrancar de nuevo... y todo ello con la misma intensidad que horas antes, cuando temió no llegar a tiempo y que se la arrebatasen para siempre.

No. _Nada _ni_ nadie_ tocarían jamás a aquella chica. Su sangre y su vida le pertenecían tan solo a él. Y él moriría antes que dañarla.

FIN

**_Escrito para el concurso del primer aniversario del blog de mi amiga Mari Perea (sangre y hielo)_**


End file.
